Just happen to love you
by dark princess510
Summary: "I Just happen to love you." Will Hermione and Snape fall head over heels for each other. From formality, to friendship, and possibly a romance. Read if you like this shipping and if not well its up to you if you want to give it a shot.- dark princess510
1. prolouge

Who says death eaters cant love?

Prologue….

Hermione came back to resume her studies. This last year at Hogwarts will different since lots of students and teachers have been badly injured, but most of them are dead. But the one thing that won't change will be the snarky and sarcastic personality of the famous Professor Severus Snape. Most teachers lived because of the med witches, nurses from Saint Mungos, and also some witches including Hermione. Thanks to quick attentions not only Snape survived but also R.J. Lupin, Tonks, George and many others. After, Harry left Snape there thinking that he was most likely to die, Hermione noticed he was still breathing she had hopes that Snape will live. She quickly gave him blood-replenishing potion and attended the other wounds. Thankfully they weren't so deep. "Don't worry professor you'll get better, I promise." Hermione assured Severus, while caressing his bandaged hand. "Thank you Hermione." He said in a very raspy voice before he passed out. The war went on and finally the battle was over as Voldemort disintegrated, and his ashes flowed with the wind finally the troubles, and worries were gone.

_Please do review of what you thought. I do remind all of you that this is my first fanfiction. And I will accept any ideas if I need, and any thing to improve please do get this to my attention. Thank you. _-_**Dark princess.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello my fellow readers. Here is the first chapter from me to you. Also please do keep in mind that I will not update very often since I have to attend school, and I have a life, but currently I am in spring break so I hope to update as soon I can. Now enough chitchat and on with the chapter. ~Death Princess~_

Chapter1; think positive Hermione!

Boarding the train, Hermione couldn't wait to get back to studying for tests, getting lost in the books, and spending her time in the most wonderful place for her; the library. But, she was mostly excited to see the most loved, most charming potions master, Professor Severus Snape. "Hermione, earth to Hermione, do you copy!" Ron waved his hand in Hermione's face to get her attention. " Huh… oh sorry what were you saying?" Hermione had no clue of what was going on, since she was far to busy daydreaming. "You've been awfully quiet the whole train ride. What's troubling you 'mione?" Harry was worried, she's every thing but quiet. Well, except for when she is doing homework or reading. "Nah, nothing is troubling me its just I'm wondering how will it be this year. I mean like Dumbledore and his same old speech, dinner appears, blah blah blah. But now after the battle, the deaths, the mourning will the school be the same? Will it still have some charm to it?" Hermione was partly lying, but still that was one of the things that were on her mind. "To tell ya the truth I really don't know. What you think mate?" Ron was being honest but her turned to ask Harry. " I don't know mate." He gave off a long sigh. "But, lets not have negative thoughts, think positive! Hermione look forward the tests, the books, the studying, the library, but most important YOU'RE head girl and you got to put an awesome example and you get to have your own dorm. Ron, certainly you will still be in quidditch I suppose," Ron nodded his head excitedly. "See! These are the things to be looking forward not the negative." They all gave a bear hug. "Guys we should be getting into our robes we shall be arriving pretty soon." And with that they went to change.

They arrived at the castle, the first years were sorted, Dumbledore gave his infamous speech, and before they were dismissed Dumbledore had to say one more thing. "And to all head girls and boys, you shall be taken to your dorms be your head of house and certainly you already know the do's and don'ts. Now, all of you to bed you have a long day tomorrow. Good night!" And with that Dumbledore disappeared behind a door.

"Harry, Hermione meet me here in the common room so then I could show you your dorms. I will be back after I get the girls and boys settled in." McGonagall gave Harry and Hermione directions before she walked off top the stairs. "Yes, Professor McGonagall." They said in unison. Half an hour later she reappeared and simply said "Follow me." They did as they were told. "Harry, this is your dorm, as you can see your stuff is already installed, also note that you have a tight schedule, and there is hardly any time to diddle dawdle. Now, bathe and get to sleep since tomorrow all head girls and boys will meet at the great hall at 5 am sharp. Good night Harry." Harry nodded and closed the door behind him. "Now Hermione same toward you, well except the fooling around concept, you are very well behaved. Now remember 5 am sharp. Good night dear." McGonagall bid her a good night and was off. "Good night Professor." Hermione said before she closed her door. After bathing, washing her teeth, and prepared the bed, she reminded her self as she got comfortable in her new bed 'Think positive Hermione!" and with that she went to a deep slumber, hoping tomorrow Snape will be at the meeting.

_Now, there you have it a nice long update. Terribly sorry for not including Snape so much in this chapter. And thank you to a special reviewer Wilhelm Wigworthy, for obliviously reviewing. Now hope you all a good day or night for what ever time you read this. See all of you next chapter. ~Death Princess~ _


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I've been terribly busy with testing, homework, and that sort of stuff. I am going on a trip so I want to get a few chapters done before I leave so… ENJOY!

Chapter2: seeing him again

'BUZZZZZZ' 'BUZZZZZZ' Hermione's alarm went off exactly at 4:30. The young witch mumbled something before turning the alarm off and headed toward the bathroom. She left the warm water run as brushed her teeth and stripped off her nightgown. She slid in the tub letting the warmth of the water greet her body. The she thought 'exactly why do I want Snape to be at the meeting?' Maybe it was that she wanted to talk to him? Nonsense, he wouldn't want to talk to her. But why did she want him to be at the meeting? She let that slide off as she bathed. When she finished it was about 4:40, and went of to her dresser and got her uniform. She sat at her vanity chair and combed her hair nice and easy. It wasn't the same curly, bushy, and untamable hair that it was once. Now it was just a few curls the fell easily down her back. She braded it, and took a glance t the full-length mirror. She wasn't the same. She had grown a few inches, obviously her hair, her breast had grown to a perfect size, she had curves, and her bum well also grew to a good size not too big nor too small just right she thought. Making sure she had all her books, she threw on her cloak, hanged her bag from her shoulder, closed the door behind her, warded it and left toward the great hall.

She met Harry on the way to the great hall and bid him a good morning.

"Morning mione!" Harry greeted Hermione very cheerfull.

"How was your first night by yourself and not having to shut Ron up every time her snores."

"You have now idea. So, peaceful I actually slept like a baby." He chuckled "How about you?"

"Well, I felt awkward and comfortable at the same time. Awkward in the way that it had been quite a while since I slept by my self, and comfortable because I finally I had the privacy I wanted for quite a while."

"Well, its good that you have what you wanted for a while."

"Trust me it is"

They finally arrived at the great hall. Hermione checked her wristwatch it was 4:50. Wow they were early, by ten minutes not much. They walked in to the hall to found them selves with the snarky dungeon bat, the infamous Severus Snape with Dumbledore trying to convince him to get a lemon drop. "Come on my boy just one. One wont hurt." Dumbledore apparently hadn't noticed them. "I am certainly not going to try these wretched things you call candy."

"Aw, come on Severus just one, and I will stop bugging you."

"I said no. When will you leave me alone! You've been up my sleeve all my life; well in my case if you could even call it a life, just leave me alone. Oh and please do remind me why am I working for you again?" Hermione and Harry were just standing there, and they felt awfully awkward. "Ah, miss granger, mr potter how long had you been here? Want a lemon drop?" Finally some one had noticed them. "UM, no thank you professor. And we have been here for quite a while." Harry spoke up.

"We are terribly sorry for interrupting your um… discussion" Hermione spoke uneasily. Seeing the man that she had caressed, and that had called her by her given was right there and she was nervous. "Discussion! HA!" our most loved professor exclaimed, "More like being force to put that dreaded thing that you people call candy in my mouth. You two could have announced your selves earlier so I wouldn't be dealing with this psycho of a man." Dumbledore was just about to protest when Draco and Pansy perfects of Slytherin, and the other perfects of Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Minerva McGonagall, Fillius filtwick, and Pomona sprout. The heads of their houses came behind them and the meeting started. An hour later the were given their different schedules, rules of do's and don'ts when you are on rounds, what they have to achieve, and blah blah blah. But that whole time Severus couldn't help but glance at the girl, no she wasn't a girl anymore, glance at the woman that saved his life, the woman that caressed his fractured hand, and didn't care of the past remarks and names he had called her, but saved his life and came back hoping he could still live while the dunderheads of her friends left him there to die. When the meeting concluded Hermione had caught him staring at her, all she did was blush and look down sheepishly. The smartest witch of the century didn't know what had gotten in to her. Maybe just maybe it was the fact of seeing him again.

_**Hey, just a quick notice I will change the title, now that I thought of it, it just doesn't fit but it might be the title of another story of mine you never know. Also please review! Gracias! - darkprincess**_


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here is another update hope you all like it.

Chapter 3: I just can't help it.

They all It was still early when the meeting had concluded. started talking except the anti-social professor we all know, Severus Snape. Hermione was talking to Draco since they became friends they talked an awful lot and that bothered Ron and Harry. Pansy eventually got jealous dragged Malfoy over to another table. Granger just sat there bored to death then Severus caught her eye. She thought she might as well walk over and talk since he looked as lonely as her. "Good day professor." She approached casually.

"What good does it have?" As always his negativity is present. An awkward silence fell upon them.

"What do you want miss granger?" Finally he broke that awful silence.

"No. Nothing I just wanted to talk to you."

"And what makes you want to do that?"

"You look rather lonely."

"Well, I don't need your company I am perfectly fine in solitude."

This was awkward. So Hermione decided to change the subject.

"So um have you read the article Potions weekly?"

Snape hesitated before he answered. "Yes, I have."

"What did you find interesting out of all the article?"

"How they are finding a new method to bring back bones with out so much pain," he never thought he would say this but "what did you find interesting?"

Hermione was surprised. He never really considered the opinion of others. "Um, discovering a new plant that might help the people who got stung by the billywig. I really don't understand why teens want these side effects, they must know what might happen when you get stung way to much."

"I got an answer for that miss granger. They do these idiotic things because they are dunderheads and don't give a shit of what might happen if you get an over dose of the sting." Hermione was flabbergasted by the vocabulary her professor had chosen 'shit'.

"I couldn't have said it any better." Hermione said admiringly. She always admired how Professor Snape put such simple phrases in to such complex statement that you needed a dictionary to find out what he really meant.

"Perfects please go to your house table since the students shall be arriving shortly." Albus ordered as he sat himself back in his seat. Said and done the students arrived 15 minutes later students were barging in through the enormous doors.

Every one sat them selves and began eating. Albus whispered something in McGonagall that made her giggle and blush. And that deserved a disgusted look from Severus. That whole time Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of him so Hermy can't take your brown eyes of my head of house?" Draco inquired.

"Draco you know I hate that horrid nickname you have for me 'Hermy'. I don't like it so stop it." She snapped.

"Alright Hermy," No matter how many times she told him to stop he just kept insisting. "But, must you be staring at Snape."

"I-I just can't help it." She sighed.

Hope you all liked it! Please do bring a smile to my face by clicking on that little button. Bye! – dark princess


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Here is another update hope you all like it.

Chapter 4: Eye for eye

It was time for potions class and Hermione was running late because of her two dunderheads she has as friends. "Come on you two we are going to be late to potions and you know how professor Snape hates students being late. Especially you guys."

"Fine then mione if you think we are going to be late, go ahead and run to your beloved professor and don't worry about us." Ron snapped. He has been awfully rude to Hermione since she rejected him when he asked her out.

"Ron, Hermione is right we should be running a little bit faster. And I seriously don't want to scrub cauldrons all night as a detention." Harry was now running, trying to catch up to Hermione.

They arrived just in time. 'I should start listening to Hermione now a days' Harry thought. If it weren't for her they would have been late. Harry and Hermione sat down awaiting fro class to begin. No less than 5 minutes later professor Snape strode in. and like always his robes flying around him giving him that intimidating look he always has.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." His velvet voice echoed through the room like ripples on a lake. "You all should know the properties of blood replenishing potion. Will someone please tell me the main ingredient for this potion" As he spoke he walked to the front of the class. As always Hermione's hand shot up and was waving it frantically hoping to get noticed. "No one else except for Miss Granger? Speak." He said coldly. Even after she had saved him he was still the same snarky dungeon bat toward her and every one else.

"The main ingredient for the blood replenishing potion is~" Hermione was cut off by a very noisy couple that just walked in to the room. Ron and Lavender were stifling their giggles as they came ramming through the door. And this made Severus fume like a train starting its engine. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MR. WEASLY AND MISS. BROWN?" Yelled professor Snape as he approached the couple.

"Um… well… we…" Ron stuttered uncontrollably.

"SILENCE!" Thundered Severus.

"Well, me and my won-won are late because we were making…"

"Shut up! I have no need to be informed of what you two were doing."

"Then why are you mad at professor?" Ron decided to join the conversation.

"Because you just interrupted Miss. Granger and I hate to be interrupted during class." He snapped. 'Wait. Did I just defend Miss. Granger?' He thought and thankfully they hadn't noticed. "By the way 20 points from Gryffindor and detention with filch.

After Hermione had finished speaking. Snape had put the instructions to make the blood-replenishing potion on the board. "And when it's all done leave the bottles on the counter with your name on it and I will grade it. Now get to work." Snape had given his last word before he set on walking through the aisles checking if the pipsqueaks are putting the right ingredient and the right amount. He was just heading back to his desk when Neville's potion started bubbling and making some weird noises. He had put the wrong ingredient. And just when the period was about to end. Neville tried to calm it with a charm, but it only made it worse. Hermione tried to calm it also but it was too hard. It was about to explode when he yelled "EVERY ONE DUCK!" he ran to Hermione and grabbed her in his muscular arms and landed on the floor. His back to the caldron, it exploded and splattered every where some got on his back and long bottom had obviously put the wrong ingredient and it made the liquid into some sort of acid and it burned his back. Thankfully Hermione wasn't hurt thanks to Severus that came just in time to save her so to speak. Hurt, he stood up and helped Hermione get up asking her and every one if they were okay or did any one get hurt. They all nodded in response. He cast a quick cleaning spell and collected the potions. "Every one to your seats now." He ordered and they obeyed. He was still in pain but he couldn't let anyone notice. "Mr. longbottom today you have put not only your life in danger but also miss grangers and the rest of the class. You shall serve detention every Friday and Saturday for the next month with filch. Class dismissed." Every body left but Hermione. He thought he was alone so when he felt a pain in his upper and lower back he yelped in pain. "Professor are you alright, should I call Madame pomfrey?" Hermione felt a sense of dejavu.

When she put a hand on his broad shoulder and with the other began to search for the injuries. "No, I'm alright miss…" he was cut off by pain when her delicate fingers brushed over the injury.

"You are certainly not okay professor, I shall cure your injuries but I need you to take off your cloak, frock, shirt and what ever else you where under your shirt please."

"No, I am not, Ouuuuuchhhhhh!" he yelped as he felt pain shout on his wounds again.

After he was cured Hermione questioned him something "Why professor?" he knew exactly what she meant.

"Eye for eye miss granger." And for the first time in forever he gave her a smile not a smirk but a smile, and that made her smile back.

R&R please tell me what you think :) – dark princess


End file.
